Memories Can't Be Erased, Bendy the Ink Demon Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for Memories Can't Be Erased, Bendy the Ink Demon. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! One night, Robbie and his friends were sleeping. Spike: (snoring) Robbie Diaz: (in his sleep) No... It can't be...! It isn't true...! Fluttershy: Um, Robbie? knock on the door Spike: (woke up excitedly) Rainbow Dash: Rob! The bus for CHS leaves in ten minutes! Robbie Diaz: Aww nuts! I can't believe I overslept! Then, The door opens. Sunset Shimmer: Me neither. That's not like you. Robbie Diaz: I know! Pinkie Pie: Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes (imitates alarm clock buzzer)? So, The alarm clock buzzed. Sunset Shimmer: It's gonna be fine. We'll help you pack. Spike: (pants) Applejack: (sighs) We're gonna be out in the woods. When is she gonna need that? Rarity: If we were going to the moon, I'd insist she packed an evening gown. One never knows, Darling. Twilight Sparkle: Lemme just get changed. But then, A puddle of ink appeared and then Bendy came out The Equestria Girls: Who is that?! Robbie Diaz: Bendy... Twilight Sparkle: How is this possible?! Bendy: You and your friends can never truly defeat me! (maniacal laughter) Then, he used his ink that made everyone vanish. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash: (scream) Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: (scream) Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Sunset Shimmer: (scream) Bendy: I'm a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Robbie! And this time, I won't stop until I have my revenge! Robbie Diaz: No! At that moment, Robbie woke up from a nightmare he was having as he looked around and sighs. Robbie Diaz: I'm dreaming... But which parts...Were the dream? So, Robbie went back to sleep. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Marty McFly (V.O.): Memories Can't Be Erased, Bendy the Ink Demon! The next morning, Robbie was almost late for Canterlot High as he ran as he could. Robbie Diaz: Oh man, Oh man, I'm so going to be late! As Robbie passed through the summer house, Serena was out the window knowing him passing by. Serena: Hey, Isn't that Robbie? (realized her watch) We're gonna be late! (released her Ryhorn) Let's go, Ryhorn! And out of the Poke Ball, Ryhorn came out of it. Ryhorn: Ryhorn! Serena: Come on, Ryhorn, Robbie needs our help! So, Serena rode her Ryhorn and came right in front of Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Whoa! (stopped right away) Serena, What's the rush? Serena: Hi, Robbie. I'd just though I ride on Ryhorn, Cause I'm going to be late too. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) I guess that makes both of us. Serena: Hold on. As they rode the Ryhorn, They make it to Canterlot High just in time. Serena: So, What do you think? Robbie Diaz: Wow, I gotta say, That was a pretty quick way to get here. Serena: Thanks. (use her Poke Ball) Ryhorn, Return. At Karate Class, Robbie was ready to teach his students his next move. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Everyone. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Now, For today's lesson, I'm going to teach you all the High Jump Kick. But can anyone tell me what the High Jump Kick is? So, Scootaloo raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Scootaloo? Scootaloo: It's a technique when you make the highest jump to make a good kick. Right? Robbie Diaz: That's right, Scootaloo. But I highly recommend that you have really good flexibility for the task. (to Sweetie Belle) Sweetie Belle, Would you like to come up and help me out with this? Sweetie Belle: Sure, Robbie. Rarity: Do be careful, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle: Don't worry, Rarity. I'll be fine. So, Sweetie Belle was preparing to make ready to make her move. Robbie Diaz: Now, For this one to be perfect, You must get a closer aim on the object that your looking at. For the demonstration, Sweetie Belle will do the High Jump Kick while I hold this piece of wood. (to Sweetie Belle) You ready? Sweetie Belle: Ready, Robbie. As Robbie lend his knee on the ground and holds the piece of wood, Sweetie Belle took some deep breaths and does the High Jump Kick easily as everyone cheered, Especially Rarity who was proud of her sister for doing a good job. Rarity: Well done, Sweetie Belle! (to Robbie) I'm just glad you're being a great teacher to my little sister. Robbie Diaz: No sweat, Rarity. I'm just doing my job. Marty McFly: Not bad, Robbie. How'd Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna even gave you that job anyway? Robbie Diaz: To teach everyone else the ways of Martial Arts and mostly train them from time to time. Marty McFly: No kidding. Just then, Gabby came to alarm everyone. Gabby: Guys, Come quick! The Ghostbusters are here! The Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Ghostbusters?! Robbie Diaz: Really, When did they get here. Gabby: They've just got inside the gym, Come on! Soon, They came to the gym to see the commotion. Slimer: Hi! Robbie Diaz: Whoa! Rigby: Hey, Guys. You came in just in time. Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, Check out the crowd. Mordecai: They came to get their autograph pictures of the Ghostbusters including Janine Melnitz, Slimer and Stay Puft. Janine Melnitz: Okay, Everyone. There's enough room for autographs. Egon Spengler: Okay, Who's next? Gabby: Me! I'm next! Peter Venkman: Alright, Come on over. At last, Gabby got each autographs of the Ghostbusters. Raymond Stantz: Hey, Guys. Isn't that Robbie Diaz over here? Egon Spengler: I think it is him, Ray. Winston Zeddemore: Come on, Let's go see him and his friends. Janine Melnitz: Sorry, Folks. The Autographs are at hold at this moment. Soon, They came twords Robbie and his friends. Slimer: Hi! (gives Mordecai and Rigby a sloppy hug) Rigby: Awesome! Mordecai: Slimed by Slimer! Peter Venkman: So, You guys are the Data Squad Rangers. We've heard quite a lot about you guys. Egon Spengler: And Technically, Some other groups of Power Rangers had always keep their identities a secret. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, We do get that. Sunset Shimmer: And the Lightspeed Rangers fought for Mariner Bay, Even if without secret identities. Raymond Stantz: Well, It's good to finally meet you guys. Robin Diaz: Same here, Ray. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Eggman was thinking about another way to get rid of the Data Squad Rangers. Dr. Eggman: There has to be a way to destroy to Power Rangers. But how? Orbot: Hey, Boss. You might want to take a look at this. Dr. Eggman: Oh, What is it now? Just as Cubot pointed, Dr. Eggman could see an old abandoned animation studio. Dr. Eggman: Hmmm, This could be interesting. As they landed the Egg Carrier here, They searched everywhere. Dr. Eggman: Search everywhere, There must be something that will put a end to the Rangers. Cubot: Sure, Boss. If pigs fly. Just then, Bendy the Cartoon Devil came out of nowhere. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Who are you!? State your business! Dr. Eggman: Don't be alarmed, I am a friend. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Oh really, And why should I believe you? Dr. Eggman: Because we're just desperate trio trying to get away from evil forces. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: (Confused look) What evil forces? Dr. Eggman: (chuckles evilly) The Power Rangers. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Huh, The Power Rangers? Dr. Eggman: Yes, All they do is harm all innocence and gain powers for themselves. Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Is there anyway to destroy them? Dr. Eggman: If you want my advice, I'd start with the Red Ranger by the name "Robbie Diaz". So, Bendy set off to seek out the Power Rangers. At the Cyberspace Command Center, Robbie and his friends came to see Palutena and Pit. Lady Palutena: I'm glad you came, Rangers. Robbie Diaz: Palutena, What's going on? Pit: Dr. Eggman's at it again, Luckily, We've got the Ghostbusters to help. Peter Venkman: Did someone called the exterminator? Yoshi: Oh boy. (laughs) Amy Rose: Oh brother, Must he always laugh at bad jokes? Mordecai: Chill out, Amy. Even other Powers Rangers do a lot of puns. Sunset Shimmer: So, What brings you guys here? Egon Spengler: We've got ghosts to hunt down in New York, We're going to need your help. Robbie Diaz: You bet, Egon. Rigby: You guys can count on us. Later that night, Robbie couldn't sleep since his nightmare haunted him last night. Robbie Diaz: Man, I can't get any sleep tonight... Maybe some milk would do the trick. So, He decided to head towards the kitchen to get a drink of milk. After he had his drink, Bendy came out from the ink puddle. Robbie Diaz: Whoa! Bendy the Cartoon Devil: Gotcha! Then, Bendy kidnapped him and he screamed causing for Sunset and Starlight to wake up suddenly. Sunset Shimmer: Robbie, Are you okay? When they got into Robbie's room, He was gone. Starlight Glimmer: Robbie's gone, We gotta warn the others! By the next morning, Janine, Slimer and Stay Puft got help from the rest of the Data Squad Rangers. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts